Cat
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Logan finds a stray cat and desperately tries to find a way to keep it...Written for the 100-theme challenge.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**A/N: Written for the 100-theme challenge. Theme 23 – Cat. There's of course a brief mention of Kames, because I have to include such a thing in all my stories. And speaking of which, I will get back to writing more Kames after I publish this. I promise.**

Saturdays off are easily the best thing ever, Logan decides. Right now, he's taking a relaxing walk through the Palm Woods Park, at a comfortable time of day – which is generally what he does on his days off. James is sleeping still, Kendall's hanging with some friends down by the pool, and Carlos is off…being Carlos. He's almost made his full circle, and is about to return back to the Palm Woods when a certain something crosses his path and he stops dead in his track.

The fluffiest gray cat he's ever seen has stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at him. The cat has blue eyes, and is just sitting there, staring at Logan.

He looks around to see if someone happened to be walking the cat (although Logan doesn't quite understand why anyone would do that) and hesitantly walks towards it, not knowing whether or not it's rabid. He crouches down, and the cat approaches him almost immediately.

Upon closer inspection, Logan finds out the cat is female, and she is spayed. She's not rabid. She's also de-clawed, so she must have an owner, but there was no collar or name tag of any sort, so Logan had no people to call.

She was rubbing her head against Logan's leg and purring, and he absent-mindedly petted her back.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Logan says softly. "But I have to go. I'll look out for lost cat posters, okay?"

He stands up and starts walking away. But he's Logan, and when he looks back, he instantly regrets it. The cat is staring at him again, and when they lock eyes, she meows. Logan groans inwardly, because he knows himself, and he knows what he's going to do. He just can't believe he's actually going to do it.

He walks back towards the cat and scoops her up, and she settles easily into his arms. He's glad it's so early on a Saturday – just ten o'clock, but still early for most of the Palm Woods. The park is deserted and no one's in the lobby, he finds, when he walks in. Mr. Bitters is at his spot at the front desk, and Logan approaches with a smile on his face, which clearly Bitters is confused by, until he sees the fluffy nearly-sleeping cat cradled in his arms and the confused face turns to one of surprise (which really shouldn't have happened – didn't he know these boys by now?).

"Mr. Bitters," Logan starts. "I was wondering…"

"No pets in the apartments!"

"But look at her!" Logan proceeds to push the cat in his face, and Bitters pushes it away again, spitting fur out of his mouth.

"Your lease strictly states that pets are prohibited in all apartment rooms! No exceptions!"

"But-"

"No. This matter is closed."

Bitters leaves the desk to go to his office, and Logan thinks he's going to come out to show him some document that proves his point but when he doesn't, he just stands there and thinks for a moment until he hears Bitters yell from his office, "And get that thing out of my lobby!"

Logan scoffs and leaves the lobby to stand outside the building, putting the cat down next to him. She resumes sleeping against his foot. Logan resumes thinking of a plan.

He's determined at this point to keep the cat, which he knows is insane. Logan isn't one to break rules, but this cat is just so adorable! And she wouldn't cause any trouble – it appears she isn't hostile, and cats sleep 18 hours of the day. Right now, she needs food and water and a place to stay, and the only place she could easily stay was his bedroom, which he shares with Kendall. He needed to keep the cat there until he could tell Mama Knight about it, which could potentially be a problem, as there was a slim chance she'd let him keep it. In the meantime, keeping her in his bedroom shouldn't be a problem. Kendall wasn't allergic to cats or anything, and he'd even probably appreciate the risk Logan is taking. It was Kendall, after all, who told him that "a life without risks is a life unlived."

So it was settled in Logan's mind – he'd find food and water and a litter box for her, and keep her in their bedroom.

Logan had to walk into town to get those items, which was a horrible experience in itself. Have you ever tried lugging a bag of cat food and litter (albeit small and therefore cheap), two cat bowls, and a litter box without any assistance? Not to mention all the odd looks he got from people.

2J is deserted when he got up there with the items, which he is more than thankful for. When he gets to his bedroom and sets everything up in his closet, the cat (who he decided on his walk home to name Luna) jumps out from under his bed and eats heartedly.

It's late afternoon by the time he finishes all of it, and he's beyond worn-out. It's like a day of rehearsals without all of Gustavo's yelling and his friends' antics. He decides he will tell Kendall about the cat when he sees him later. Logan lies on his bed with the intention of taking a short nap, and drifts off.

Kendall had gone up to 2J at around nine (their curfew), peeked in his room to see that Logan was asleep already, and hung around for a while with James and Carlos and Katie until he felt he was going to pass out from tiredness, and went to bed promptly.

He stumbles in the bedroom in the dark, falls onto his bed and dozes off almost immediately. He's lost in an unbelievably pleasant dream about sandy brown hair and washboard abs when a weight jumps on him suddenly, jolting him awake.

"Ahh – JESUS!" He yells.

Logan, of course, wakes suddenly, shooting up, grabbing the baseball bat he keeps near his bed in case of late-night emergencies. "Kendall! What's wrong?"

"What the hell just jumped on me!"

"What?" Logan questions, and rubs at his eyes while he stands and walks to the light switch, flicking it on. When his eyes are able to focus on Kendall, he finds that Luna is staring at him, and Kendall is staring right back.

"What the – Logan!"

"Oh." Logan looks at the time and realizes he slept right past everything, and therefore had no chance to tell Kendall about the whole cat ordeal, and he is obviously not pleased. "I see you've met Luna," he chuckles nervously.

"Lu…_what_? Explain this!"

So Logan goes backtracks to this morning when he found the fluffy gray cat in the park, and to Bitters not allowing him to keep it because of their lease, and how he went all the way into town to buy all the items for her.

"And I figured you'd appreciate it because I took a risk!" He finished.

Kendall sat back, sighing resignedly. "Yeah, but…We can't keep a cat in this place, Logan."

"But…"

"Seriously! We have no room for a cat! And it probably already belongs to someone else anyway!"

Logan knows that, but had denied it from the beginning – she's just so adorable… "Can we at least keep her until I find the owner?"

Kendall turns to stare at Luna, who had decided to snuggle up to his leg and now resembles a Tribble. "I don't know. I'll ask my mom in the morning. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Logan nods solemnly, turning the light off and lying back in bed and is soon joined by his Tribble-like Luna.

**A/N: Reviews are love! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
